Don't Disturb
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. Sehun yang sibuk syuting meminta Jongin agar tidak mengajaknya bercinta bahkan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menghubunginya selama ia syuting. Apa Jongin bisa memenuhi permintaan Sehun? atau Sehun yang malah melanggar permintaannya?. Mohon reviewnya.


DONT DISTURB

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

KAIHUN as always

.

RATED M

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Jonginnie.. "

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sehun. " Ne, ada apa Hunnie? "

Sehun dengan santainya mendudukkan pantat semoknya di paha Jongin. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dada Jongin, dan kepalanya bersandar nyaman di bahu. " Hunnie bakalan sibuk syuting, kita pasti jarang ketemu, dan mungkin hanya bisa bertemu saat EXO ada jadwal saja. Jadi tidak apa apakan kalau kita tidak bercinta dulu kalau bertemu? Nanti Hunnie kelelahan " Sehun diam selama beberapa saat. " bahkan Jonginnie tidak usah menelpon atau sms Hunnie selama kita tidak bertemu. Bolehkan? "

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, lalu mengecup lembut dahi kekasihnya itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bisakah ia tahan tidak bercinta dengan kekasih seksinya ini? Bahkan ia tidak boleh menelpon dan kirim sms? Apa apaan sebenarnya kekasihnya ini. Tapi karena Jongin adalah kekasih yang baik dan pengertian, ia akan mendukung dan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Sehun, karena ia terlalu menyayangi dan mencintai Oh Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya ke samping, memandang wajah Jongin dengan sayu. Ia tahu Jongin pasti akan sulit mengabulkan permintaan nya ini tapi tidak salahkan ia mencoba peruntungannya.

" Jonginnie... "

Jongin memeluk gemas Sehun. " Hunnie sayang, aku tidak pernah memaksakan apapun, kalau Hunnie tidak mau, harusnya Hunnie bilang. "

" Itu... " Sehun menyurukkan wajahnya dileher Jongin. " Bukannya Hunnie tidak mau melakukan itu, tapi.. Nanti dilokasi syuting para staff pasti bingung kalau jalan Hunnie aneh, mereka pasti bertanya tanya. " Jawabnya malu malu. " Seperti dilokasi syuting dulu, ada beberapa staff yang khawatir melihat cara jalan Hunnie yang aneh, mereka bertanya tapi Hunnie tidak bisa jawab apa apa. "

 _ _Eughh, kenapa Hunnie seimut ini sih__ , batin Jongin. " Iya, iya aku paham. Baiklah kita gencatan senjata dulu. "

" Itu... "

" Itu apalagi Hunnie sayang? " Jongin menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

" Itu masalah yang kita tidak usah saling menelepon dan kirim sms dulu untuk sementara selama kita tidak bertemu. Tidak masalahkan? Jonginnie tidak marah kan? " Tanya Hunnie takut takut.

" Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Hunnie sms atau menelponku dulu, baru aku balas. Bagaimana? " Usul Jongin.

" Tidak. Pokoknya kita tidak perlu kirim sms dan saling telpon dulu. " Sehun semakin menyurukkan kepalanya. " karena.., karena kalau kita saling kirim sms, Hunnie pasti akan selalu menunggu balasan dari Jonginnie, Hunnie pasti tidak akan fokus. Hunnie pasti akan selalu mengingat Jonginnie. "

Jongin menggigit bibirnya menahan diri agar tidak menyerang kekasihnya ini. Jujur, ia terangsang melihat wajah memerah malu Sehun. Tapi kalau ia menyerang sekarang, Hunnie pasti akan marah padanya. Jadi ia hanya bisa melepas napas lelah, dan menyetujui permintaan Sehun dengan perasaan sedikit tidak rela.

Jongin mendongakkan wajah Sehun, lalu menggigit hidung mancung kekasihnya itu.

" Aauuu... Jonginnie sakit. " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, sebelum berkata. " Baiklah baiklah, tidak ada sms, tidak ada telpon dan tidak ada bercinta. Itukan yang Hunnie inginkan. "

Sehun mengangguk angguk. " Eemmm, biar Hunnie bisa fokus syuting. Tapi Jonginnie tidak marahkan? "

" Aku tidak akan memaksa, karena Hunnie pasti akan sangat lelah. Jadi aku akan memahami itu. " Jongin mengelus pipi lembut Sehun.

" Terima kasih Jonginnie. " Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup sudut bibir Jongin.

Jongin hanya memeluk erat Sehunnya.

.

.

" Hyun hyung. "

Manajer EXO itu berbalik mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya. " Aahh, Jongin, ada apa? "

" Hyung, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal, bukan? "

Hyun menganggukkan kepala. " Ne, setelah pemotretan untuk majalah jepang, kau kosong. Ada apa? "

" Oh, aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mengaturkan jadwalku di tempat fitness, hyung. " Pinta Jongin.

" Fitness? Bukankah biasanya kamu olahraga di ranjang dibantu oleh Sehun. Jadi buat apalagi fitness? " Goda Hyun.

" Soal itu, kami gencatan senjata dulu, hyung. " Sahut Jongin.

" Gencatan senjata? "

Jongin mengangguk. " Eemm, Sehun bilang dia ingin fokus untuk syuting, jadi dia melarangku untuk menyentuhnya, bahkan dia melarangku agar tidak menghubungi ataupun mengirim pesan padanya. Makanya aku ingin menghabiskan hari dengan berolahraga biar aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "

" Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya. Baguslah kau berolahraga, karena kau diminta untuk diet jadi sekalian saja. "

" Gomawo hyung. "

.

KAIHUN

.

" Jonginnie, Hunnie kangen. " Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan dengan nyaman dibahu kekasihnya itu.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, satu tangannya mengelus rambut lembut Sehun. " Aku juga kangen. " Kecupnya lembut di kening Sehun.

" Hunnie bolehkan memeluk Jonginnie selama tiga hari kita bertemu? "

Setelah tidak bertemu selama dua minggu lebih tanpa kabar apapun, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu, itupun karena EXO ada jadwal konser. Well, walaupun hanya selama tiga hari saja.

" Hanya pelukan? " Tanya Jongin, ia tetap bertanya walaupun tahu jawaban Sehun.

" Eemm, hanya pelukan. " Sehun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jongin. " Selama dua minggu ini, apa yang Jonginnie lakukan? "

Jongin tersenyum. " Well, aku hanya melakukan hal apapun yang bisa dilakukan. "

" Maksud Jonginnie? "

" Sudah cukup, Hunnie tidur saja. Besok kita harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang banyak di konser, jadi harus benar benar memanfaatkan waktu istirahat. " Ucap Jongin.

" Ne, selamat malam Jonginnie. Hunnie sayang Jonginnie. " Kecup Sehun dipipi Jongin.

" Eemm, mimpi indah sayang. Aku juga sayang padamu. "

.

KAIHUN

.

" Hei, Jongin. Ayo kita pulang, sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam. "

" Ne hyung. "

Ddrrttt... Ddrrrttt...

Jongin mengambil ponselnya sambil minum air.

From : Hunnie Bunny

 _ _Jonginnie__...

Eh, Sehun?

Baru saja Jongin mau mengetik balasan, ponselnya tiba tiba berdering tanda telepon masuk. Ia cepat cepat menggeser ikon telpon ke tanda menerima, dan dengan cepat menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

" Sehun. Ada apa? Aku baru saja mau membalas pesan Hunnie. "

" __Hunnie hanya ingin mendengar suara Jonginnie. Maaf__. "

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

" Jonginnie? " Panggil Sehun. " Jonginnie marah, ya. Tentu saja marah, kan Hunnie yang meminta Jonginnie jangan menghubungi tapi ternyata Hunnie yang melanggar. "

Jongin tersadar lalu tersenyum. " Oh, oh, tidak apa apa, Hun. Hunnie boleh menghubungiku kapan saja. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. "

" _ _Hunnie, kange...__ "

" Jongin kami duluan. " terdengar suara wanita.

Deg

Pip

" Ne Noona. " Sahut Jongin. " Hun, itu tadi... "

Tut.. Tut... Tut..

" Eh, kenapa ditutup? " Bingung Jongin. " Euhh, apa dia salah sangka lagi? "

" Siapa yang salah sangka? "

Jongin berbalik. " Oh, kau mengagetkanku hyung. "

Chanyeol tertawa. " Jadi siapa yang salah sangka? "

" Sepertinya Sehun salah sangka lagi padaku, hyung. Tadi coordi noona berbicara padaku saat Sehun menelpon, well, sepertinya dia mengira aku sedang jalan dengan seseorang. " Sahut Jongin.

" Besok, kau jelaskan saja padanya. "

" Ne hyung. "

.

KAIHUN

.

Braakk

" Jonginnie... " Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya, menindih tubuh Jongin yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Jongin yang terkejut, membuka matanya dan langsung menatap wajah Sehun. " Hun, kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. "

Sehun mengucek matanya. " Hunnie tidak bisa tidur malam tadi, Jonginnie. "

 _ _Pasti dia memikirkan kejadian kemarin__ , batin Jongin. Biarkan Sehun beristirahat dulu baru menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kemarin.

" Kalau begitu, Hunnie mandi dulu lalu tidur. Aku akan menyiapkan air panas. " Jongin bangun tapi kembali berbaring karena tangan Sehun mencengkeram pinggangnya.

" Jonginnie, tidak boleh kemana mana. Tetap disini bersama Hunnie. " Sehun semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

" Iya, iya, aku tidak akan kemana mana. " Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, dan mencium kening kekasih manisnya ini. " Pejamkan mata Hunnie, aku tidak akan kemana mana. "

" Emm.. " Sehun mengangguk lalu menyamankan posisi nya dalam pelukan Jongin.

" Hei, Hun, " Panggil Jongin.

" Ne Jonginnie. "

" Aku tidak selingkuh. Kemarin aku sedang latihan di gedung SM, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan coordi noona. Kalau Hunnie tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol hyung. "

Jongin bangun, memerangkap tubuh Sehun dibawahnya.

" Keluarkan lidahmu. " Pintanya.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat jari Jongin yang membuka bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap tajam bibir tebal Jongin.

Seolah mengerti dengan keinginan Sehun, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, menyatukan kening mereka, dan menjilat bibir Sehun yang terbuka, mempertemukan lidah mereka, membuat saliva mereka tercampur dan mengalir di leher Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa saat berada dalam pelukan Jongin, membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, saat merasa Sehun tidak membalas ciumannya lagi. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tertidur. Ia mengecup pipi lembut Sehun, menarik selimut, dan menyamankan diri, menyusul Sehun ke alam tidur.

.

KAIHUN

.

" Hei, Jongin. " Sapa Suho. " Kenapa terburu buru sekali? Memangnya kamu mau kemana? "

" Aku ingin menjemput Sehun, hyung. " Sahut Jongin. __Aku ingin cepat cepat bertemu dengan bunny kesayanganku.__ " Hari ini dia selesai syuting. Hyung, mungkin kami akan telat pulang ke dorm karena aku ingin mengajak Sehunnie kencan dulu. "

Suho tersenyum melihat Jongin yang bersemangat. " Ne, tapi kalian harus hati hati jangan sampai terlihat fans dan wartawan. "

" Itu pasti hyung. "

Jongin bergegas membuka pintu, siap untuk pergi.

Braakkk

" Aauuu... "

Suho berlari ke depan saat mendengar teriakan dari Jongin.

" Ada apa Jongin? / Jonginnie? " dua suara menyambut pendengaran Jongin.

" Hunnie? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya kamu ikut pesta perayaan selesai syuting dulu? " Tanya Jongin bingung sambil mengelus keningnya yang terantuk pintu.

" Hunnie benar benar kangen, jadi Hunnie tidak ikut. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama Jonginnie. " Ucap Sehun sambil menunduk malu. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dengan malu malu mengecup kening Jongin yang terantuk pintu.

Suho yang mengerti akan situasi bergerak menjauhi dua maknae kesayangannya itu. Tapi sebelumnya ia berkata. " Apa aku harus mengenakan headshet agar tidak mendengar hal hal tertentu? Atau kalian ingin aku pergi? "

Sehun menyurukkan kepalanya dileher Jongin, malu karena ucapan Suho. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun, menggendong kekasihnya itu seperti koala. Sehun melingkarkan kakinya dipinggul Jongin, tangannya memeluk erat leher Jongin.

" Maaf, Jonginnie. Hunnie benar benar tidak tahan lagi. " Sehun menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Jongin. Membuat Jongin mencengkeram pantatnya dengan kuat.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke kamar mereka dengan tergesa gesa. Membuka lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang.

" Eeennhhh... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang menekan kejantanannya.

Jongin menyelipkan satu tangannya di antara tubuh mereka, tangannya mengelus perut mulus Sehun, lalu dengan perlahan membuka kancing celana yang dikenakan Sehun. Setelah terbuka tangannya menyusuri perut Sehun sebelum menggoda kepala kejantanan Sehun yang sudah basah.

" Well, Hunnie benar benar tidak tahan, emm. Liat precum mu sudah banyak keluar. " Jongin menggoda, memutar mutar jemarinya di lubang kencing Sehun. " memangnya apa yang Hunnie pikirkan, emm, jadi sudah basah secepat ini? " Ia terus memainkan lubang kencing Sehun, merangsang precum semakin banyak keluar.

Jongin mulai mencium bibir merah Sehun, melumat, menggigit, menjilat belum lagi tangan Jongin yang melingkupi kejantanan Sehun, dan mulai mengurutnya, membuat Sehun mencengkeram kuat rambut Jongin mencoba melampiaskan rasa nikmat.

Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher, mengecup sebentar lalu kembali menurunkan ciumannya ke nipple Sehun yang masih tertutup kaos. Ia menghisap nipple Sehun yang menegang, membasahi kaos Sehun.

" Aaahhhh.. Nyahhh... " Desah Sehun merasakan Jongin semakin cepat mengurut kejantanannya.

Setelah puas memuja nipple Sehun, Jongin kembali menurunkan ciumannya, menjilat pusar Sehun. Jilatannya kembali turun mengarah ke kepala kejantanan Sehun.

Tiba tiba Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin. " Jangan Jonginnie... " Lirihnya.

" Kenapa? "

Sehun melepaskan kaosnya, sebelum berkata. " Hunnie ingin melakukannya. "

Wajah Jongin langsung memerah. Well, yah mereka memang sering bercinta bahkan sudah pernah mencoba berbagai macam gaya tapi selama ini ia yang memulai bukan Sehun. Entah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, senang, terkejut, bahkan bingung campur aduk dikepalanya.

" Biarkan Hunnie melakukannya, " Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin agar terbaring di tempat tidur, menurunkan tubuhnya lalu duduk diantara kedua kaki Jongin yang terbuka lebar. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka kancing celana Jongin secara perlahan. " Maaf, Hunnie meminta Jonginie agar tidak menghubungi Hunnie selama sibuk syuting _ " Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat kepala kejantanan Jongin. " _ Hunnie benar benar kangen, tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jonginnie, eeemmm... " Ia membuka lebar mulutnya, dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Jongin, lidahnya memutar menjilat, membasahi kejantanan Jongin. "

Jongin bernapas dengan cepat. Kuluman Sehun dikejantanannya membuat pikirannya kacau. Apalagi saat Sehun menggeram, getaran suara Sehun membuat kejantanannya tersengat nikmat.

Sehun melepas kulumannya, tapi tangannya menggantikan pijatan nikmat di kejantanan kekasihnya.

" Padahal diantara kita berdua, Jonginnie yang paling pervert tapi kenapa Jonginnie begitu mudah menyetujui permintaan Hunnie. Hunnie kira Jonginnie pasti akan mencari yang lain, seseorang yang bisa memberikan Jonginnie kenikmatan, dan..., dan Jonginnie akan meninggalkan Hunnie _ "

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun cukup keras. Sehun terbelalak terkejut.

" Jo... Jonginnie.. " Sehun takut melihat amarah di wajah Jongin.

Jongin mencoba mengatur napasnya, tarik lalu hembuskan, tarik hembuskan lagi. Ia melakukannya selama beberapa saat sebelum berbicara. " Oh Sehun, kau mencurigaiku? "

" Aku... Aku tidak _ "

" Sudahlah. " Jongin bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Memasang kembali celananya. " Aku akan keluar. Ternyata kau masih saja meragukan dan mencurigaiku. Harus berapa kali aku mengucapkan dan tindakan apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mempercayai bahwa orang yang kucintai hanya dirimu, Hun? "

Hiksss

Sehun menutup wajahnya. " Hunnie bukannya tidak percaya tapi tapi saat dalam perjalanan tadi Hunnie tidak sengaja komentar fans tentang Jonginnie dan wanita lain. Hunnie jadi teringat skandal Jonginnie.. Hikkss. "

Huhhh, Jongin menghembuskan napas lelah, ia duduk disamping Sehun. " Hei, hei, Hunnie, sudah jangan menangis. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan masalah skandal itu? "

" Hikss... Iya, Hunnie hanya hanya _ " Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin, menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Jongin.

Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Sehun. " Sudahlah, tidak usah membicarakan hal itu lagi, dan jangan perdulikan berita apapun lagi. Yang perlu Hunnie ingat, aku Kim Jongin begitu mencintai Oh Sehun yang sebentar lagi marganya akan berubah menjadi seorang Kim. Kim Sehun. " ia mengecup lembut kening kekasih manisnya ini.

" Maafkan Hunnie, maafkan Hunnie. "

" Ssshhh.. " Jongin menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun yang berada dalam pelukannya kekanan dan kekiri. Menenangkan bayi besarnya. " Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku. "

" Eemmm.. Jonginnie. " Sahut Sehun. " Jonginnie jadi pergi keluar? " Tanyanya polos. Tangannya menyentuh kejantanan Jongin. " Padahal Hunnie ingin ini. "

" Benarkah Hunnie ingin ini? " Jongin menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun, dan mulai menggesekkan ke kejantanannya.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Jongin, tubuhnya ia naik turunkan menggoda kejantanan Jongin. Sehun tersenyum merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang menegang.

" Eeeuummm.. " Jongin menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma manis yang terpancar dari tubuh kekasih manisnya ini. " Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup aroma kesukaanku lagi. Aku lebih suka aroma tubuhmu seperti ini Hun. Aroma bayi kesukaanku. "

Jongin menurunkan wajahnya, dan berhadapan dengan nipple Sehun yang menegang, lidahnya mulai menjilat, lalu menghisapnya. Tangan Sehun mulai kembali membuka kancing celana Jongin. Jongin mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya, memudahkan Sehun menurunkan celana Jongin.

Sehun menangkupkan tangannya di kejantanan Jongin dan kejantanannya sendiri. Mulai menaikturunkan genggaman tangannya, mengurut.

" Eennn... Jonginniee... " Desah Sehun.

Jongin terus memanjakan nipple Sehun, menghisapnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Ia bangkit sambil menggendong tubuh Sehun. Menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya agar celananya terlepas. Setelah terlepas ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kali ini dengan posisi Sehun berada di bawahnya.

" Jonginnie... Aku ingin lebih. "

Jongin menggigit bibirnya melihat wajah Sehun yang sensual. " Hunnie, berbaringlah, dan buka lebar kaki Hunnie. " Ia mengambil lube dari laci lemari, dan menumpahkannya ke tangan.

Sehun menatap Jongin, jemarinya membelai kejantanannya membuat precum membasahi holenya. Sehun mulai memasukkan dua jarinya yang dibasahi precum ke dalam holenya.

" Nyahhh... Eemm Jonginnie, apa seperti ini... " Sehun terus mengeluarmasukkan dua jarinya mempenetrasi holenya.

Brakkk

Botol lube terjatuh, cairannya membasahi lantai kamar mereka. Jongin benar benar terpana melihat Sehun masturbasi dihadapannya. Matanya terbelalak memperhatikan jari lentik kekasihnya itu keluar masuk memanjakan holenya sendiri.

" Aahhh... Jonginnie cepat masukkan... Hunnie sudah tidak tahan. "

" Hun. " Jongin dengan cepat melepas kaos yang dipakainya, dan menerjang Sehun. " Kenapa Hunnie berubah jadi nakal seperti ini, eeumm. " Jongin memposisikan kejantanannya di depan hole Sehun.

" Eeuuugghhh... " Ringis Sehun.

" Maaf Hun, tahan sebentar. " Jongin memasukkan dengan perlahan, meringis saat Sehun mengentatkan dinding holenya. " Hun, rileks. "

Sehun melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggul Jongin, memerangkap tubuh Jongin. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya, holenya terasa penuh.

Jongin menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bergerak, menunggu sinyal dari Sehun. Ia tidak langsung bergerak agar Sehun bisa menyesuaikan dengan ukurannya. Well, karena mereka lumayan lama tidak melakukannya.

" Be... Bergeraklah Jonginnie. "

Jongin bergerak dengan perlahan sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Ekspresi Sehun masih meringis jadi Jongin masih mempertahankan gerakannya yang perlahan. Setelah beberapa kali hunjaman, ekspresi Sehun mulai rileks, dan kenikmatan mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Jongin yang memperhatikan hal itu, menggoda Sehun dengan menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

" Oohhhh... " Tubuh Sehun terhentak merasakan kejantanan Jongin menghunjam prostatnya. " Eennnhhh... "

Deru napas Jongin menerpa kulit Sehun. " Hun, eeuughh.. Begitu sempit. "

Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, menghunjam tepat di prostat Sehun. Sehun meremas rambut Jongin, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

" Aahhh... Hunnie cinta Jonginnie.. Nnnhhh... " Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Jongin. Gerakan mereka semakin cepat membuat ranjang mengeluarkan suara berdecit. Tubuh Sehun semakin tersentak naik turun.

Jongin menggeram rendah merasakan kejantanannya dicengkeram dinding hole Sehun. Sehun yang tidak tahan, menggigit bahu Jongin untuk meredam suara desahannya. Ia tidak ingin suaranya didengar oleh member lain.

Jongin hanya menikmati gigitan Sehun dibahunya. Bukannya melambat, ia malah semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

" Ooohhh... NYahhhhh, Jonginnie... Hunnie... Hunniie... Aahhhhh. "

Sperma Sehun menyembur, membasahi perut mereka. Jongin menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya, jemarinya mengambil sperma Sehun, sebelum memasukkan cairan sperma ke dalam mulutnya.

" Jonginnie.. Itu jorok. " Rengek Sehun.

" Jorok? Tidak kok. " Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, menjilati sperma yang membasahi perut Sehun. " Rasanya manis sepertimu, Hun. "

Blusshhh

Wajah Sehun memerah. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Jongin, tapi belum sempat ia berbicara, Jongin kembali menghunjam holenya membuatnya kembali mendesah.

Jongin menyeringai. " Kita belum selesai, sayang. "

Jongin menyampirkan kaki Sehun dibahunya, tubuhnya menunduk, membuat kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam dengan posisi seperti ini. Berterimakasihlah dengan tubuh lentur Sehun, membuatnya semakin mudah menekan tubuh telanjang Sehun.

" Eemm.. Kau menyukai ini, Hun. " Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya, lalu menghunjamkannya kembali dengan cepat dan kasar. Ia terus melakukan hal itu, menggoda Sehun.

" Ooohh... Nyaahhhh... " Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya. " Jonginnieehh... "

Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Sehun, hunjamannya tidak teratur, kasar. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka menjadi licin. Sehun yang tidak tahan menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin, meremas bantal.

" Hun... Eeuughh.. " Jongin menyemburkan spermanya di dalam hole Sehun, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Jongin menyatukan kening mereka, deru napas mereka beradu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Sehun yang merasakan Jongin akan melepas tautan mereka, melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggul, mengurung tubuh Jongin.

" Biarkan saja Jonginnie. Hunnie ingin Jonginnie berada didalam Hunnie. " Pinta Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum, mengecup bibir Sehun. Ia bergerak, merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping, menyamankan posisi tubuhnya memeluk Sehun.

" Apa tidak apa apa? Aku yakin besok pagi jalanmu akan aneh. " Goda Jongin.

" Biarkan saja jalan Hunnie aneh. Dengan begini Hunnie bisa mempercayai kalau Jonginnie adalah milik Hunnie seorang. " Sehun menyurukkan wajahnya dengan nyaman menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin.

Cupp

Jongin mengecup lembut kening Sehun. " Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya milik Hunnie seorang sampai kapanpun. "

" Hunnie cinta Jonginnie. Sangat. " Senyum Sehun.

" Aku cinta tidak ya sama Hunnie? " Goda Jongin.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyipit menatap tajam Jongin. Bukannya takut, Jongin malah merasa Sehun tambah imut kalau sedang marah. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menjepit bibir mengerucut Sehun.

" Aku hanya bercanda Hunnie bunny my sunshine. " Tawa Jongin. " Iya, Jonginnie juga cinta Hunnie. "

Sehun tersenyum cerah, membuat kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

" Selamanya kita bersama. " Ucap Sehun.

" Ya, selamanya kita bersama. " Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sebelum menyamankan pelukannya, membawa Sehun ke alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Well, tadinya pengen belajar bikin FF yang manis, unyu, tanpa enceh dannnnnnn ternyata seiring berjalannya ngetik ternyata aku gagal total bikin FF unyu jadi ditambah lah enceh tapi ternyata juga gagal total hahaha. Judul sama isi cerita kayaknya gak nyambung ya tapi biarlah.

Maafkan aku karena tetap post FF ini dan tetap berharap review kalian. Oh ya aku ada ambil sedikit adegan di manga yang bagian Sehun minta jangan dihubungi saat ia sibuk syuting.

Moga malam ini EXO menang besar di penghargaan MAMA dan pweaseeee tidak ada kata curang lagi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun EXO tetap menang di hati para EXOL.

Oh ya lupa, kalau mau request tolong diliat benar benar ya sayang. Author di akun bearbunny ini bukan shipper couple lain selain Kaihun Chanho Nomin dan Jaeyong jadi mohon jangan request minta bikinkan FF dengan couple yang lain karena gimana yah bukannya gak suka tapi gak dapet Feel aza. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah request, kami menghargai hal itu. Tapi tolong benar benar diperhatikan jangan request couple lain.

SALAM DAMAI KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER.

JUJU JONGODULT


End file.
